<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter • "The one's that love us never really leave us." [Fanvid] by ItsATwinThing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578784">Harry Potter • "The one's that love us never really leave us." [Fanvid]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing'>ItsATwinThing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edit, Fanvids, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley &amp; George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry Potter • "The one's that love us never really leave us." [Fanvid]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>